¿Un deseo? Volverlo a ver
by Shirakatsu Kazuya
Summary: Hay sentimientos que poco a poco desbordan y queman. Necesitan brotar de nuestro labios. Mei no resistió más tiempo y gracias a sus palabras...Kazuya y él por fin están juntos. Pero a veces la felicidad es cruel. Y los deseos pueden o no cumplirse. Miyuki x Narumiya (MiyuMei-NaruMiyu)


¡Ponte firme!

Hacía calor y el sol extendía sus rayos sin piedad como si estuviese furioso por alguna razón. Una simple botella de agua fresca en sus manos no era suficiente para calmarlo y el sudor resultaba molesto contra su piel. Más no importaba realmente...porque a su vista había alguien que brillaba con mayor intensidad que el sol y realmente no existía bebida en el mundo que pudiera saciar la fuerza de esa presencia. Y no cegaba ni molestaba, sino que causaba un alivio al corazón con solo verlo. El castaño de lentes deportivos ataviado con el equipo de catcher quien ahora mismo le daba una indicación al pitcher sobre el montículo. De seguro un lanzamiento tras haber pensado detenidamente las cosas a favor y en contra de la siguiente jugada. Como la cantidad de corredores, carreras anotadas, habilidades del contrincante y de su propio equipo. Él era reconocible a millones de kilómetros por su talento y porte. Él mismo era una persona importante que reconocía al extraño catcher. Y aquellos ojos turquesas se ablandaron con solo verlo, revivir el sueño de haberlo querido en su equipo para ser al fin completamente invencibles como en días de antaño. Pero...fracasó. Ese pequeño recuerdo le hizo esbozar una mueca de incomodidad y afianzó el agarre de la bebida.

Sí. Rechazo. Uno de sus enemigos.

Apretó el puño libre y suspiró como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Si Narumiya Mei hacía un escándalo ahora no sería bien visto y lo arruinaría todo. ¡Pero no era del todo su culpa! En absoluto. Trató de verse normal como si sus planes siguientes fueran algo espontáneo como cantar una canción de cuna a un bebé. Algo sencillo hasta para él. Pero no. Esto acarreaba demasiado para el pitcher. Un objetivo que lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza y el sólo pensarlo le provocaban náuseas de los nervios- ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

Enfocó su atención hacia el campo nuevamente y lo vio dar esas señales desconocidas para aquellos ajenos a sus mentes. Pero sobre todo esa mente estratega e increíble. Él era un genio, por eso y mucho más lo admiraba.

Y lo amaba. Con locura. A tal punto de estar allí sintiéndose como una patética colegiala enamorada que espera a su amor de secundaria salir para confesarse y luego huir como alma que lleva el diablo. Bueno…algo parecido. Todo dependía del desenlace de la situación.

Casi se levantó de la banca a gritos cuando el muchacho hizo un pick off a segunda marcando un profundo e indiscutible out. ¡Casi jamás fallaba! Eso era una de sus especialidades gracias a su fantástico hombro, un hombro que siempre creyó ser mejor que el suyo y muchas veces se preguntó por qué había elegido ser catcher. Aunque con su talento podía jugar en la posición que deseara. Sonrió de orgullo como si el de lentes no fuese un eterno rival. O algo suyo además de un amigo.

Tras tantas observaciones…había olvidado lo importante. Se mordió el labio cuando notó que el encuentro llegaba a su final. Estaba nervioso ¡El Príncipe de la Capital estaba nervioso! No quiso permitirse esa sensación pero sus piernas flaquearon un poco al intentar ponerse de pie como el resto de los normales espectadores y los dedos temblorosos lo delataban. Agarró la botella con más fuerza para evitar que ésta cayera al suelo y se puso de pie con firmeza. Su movimiento fue imitado casi al mismo segundo por el resto del público, que aun permanecía en las butacas, aplaudiendo y aclamando la victoria de Seidou. Resaltando unos nombres más que otros. Entre ellos...el de él. Esas palabras le hicieron sentir una puñalada en el pecho y sentía un horrendo nudo en el estómago. Aquellos nervios eran aun más fuertes que la primera vez lanzando en el Koshien. Inhaló y lo soltó en un tembloroso suspiro. Antes de su siguiente movimiento, esperó que el campo estuviese semi vacío para evitar levantar extrañas sospechas y que sus fans presentes no interrumpieran y corrió casi sin alma hacia los cambiadores esquivando a quienes aun esperaban salir del estadio. Su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado y no se debía únicamente a que corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y como si la suerte fuese completamente cruel con él…No lo encontró. Casi pataleó al sentir todo su tiempo allí como un fracaso ¿cómo podían haberse ido tan rápido? ¿Cuándo? Era imposible ¡Diablos, no tenía que ser así! Iba a decirlo...tenía. Lo necesitaba o seguiría sintiendo esa incomodad dentro de su pecho, ese peso sobre sus hombros. Y peor…ese deseo en cada parte de su cuerpo de haberlo querido gritar años atrás antes de perder casi todo el contacto con él.

-¿Desde cuándo ese idiota se va tan rápido? Los buses jamás llegan tan pronto. Bueno, si ¡Pero de todos modos demasiado rápido!- gritó a la nada mirando el vacio de los camerinos.

-¿A quién insultas, Mei?-musitó el de lentes saliendo de las bancas con el bolso deportivo en sus hombros. Estaba guardando sus últimas prendas para irse pero reconoció su chillón tono de voz y regresó sus pasos.

Y allí estaba el pitcher hablándole a la nada. Iba a burlarse de él pero por alguna razón no fue capaz. El rubio se volteó casi de inmediato abriendo sus enormes orbes de par en par. Incluso creyó ver sus labios temblar.

-K-Kazuya-tartamudeó con un nudo en la garganta. Incluso trastabilló y casi cae al intentar enderezarse por completo y estar frente a frente.

Lo miró de arriba abajo. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía detalladamente desde tan cerca. Era más alto que antes y su rostro había adquirido la madurez de sus ya casi 18 años. Él lo observó expectante, enarcando una ceja y torciendo los labios. El rubio los contempló en última instancia y desvió la mirada con rapidez. Eran carnosos y…parecían ser suaves.

-No sabía que vendrías-continuó diciendo el castaño tras ver que el rubio no respondía. Eso llamó su atención. Mei no dejaba de parlotear.

Mei no podía hablar. Las palabras eran aceite, pesadas, densas y molestas en su garganta. Quería hablar ahora que estaba frente a él pero todo el valor acumulado desde las gradas hasta las bancas se eliminó como si un borrador de pizarra eliminara todos los apuntes de su mente. No tenía nada. Cada reacción. Oración. Lo que fuere. Lo único que sentía era el temblor en sus piernas y los ojos abiertos. Cristalizados.

-¿Mei?-preguntó Kazuya al ver que el pitcher no parecía estar en sí.

Lo miró entre confuso y preocupado ¿Qué lo había llevado hasta allí? Pocas veces conversaban luego de acabar un encuentro. Era un "Hola" y "Chau" puesto a que, mayoritariamente, ambos tenían asuntos por separado. Y, al parecer, ese día era la excepción. La oportunidad perfecta para que ambos hablaran. Para que él hablara de una maldita vez y dijera lo que tenía que decir. Miyuki se acercó al muchacho al ver que no había reacción alguna e incluso estaba preocupado. Dejó primero el bolso en el suelo y apoyó una mano en su hombro con cautela.

-¿Algo anda mal?- preguntó- Sueles felicitarme cada vez que ganamos-añadió en tono burlón.

-¡Cállate!-gritó reaccionando rojo como un tomate.

Felicitarse mutuamente era algo común entre ellos cuando mutuamente veían sus encuentros. Nunca olvidar el toque de arrogancia por parte del rubio. Algo como: "Conmigo hubiese sido diferente", "Si yo fuera el pitcher no cedería ninguna carrera", "¡Kazuya! Puedes hacer algo mejor que eso". Siempre era así dibujando más de una sonrisa irritante en el rostro del catcher. Molestarlo se había agregado casi por inercia a la lista de pasatiempos favoritos del castaño ¡Pero es que era tan sencillo! Le gustaba hacerlo de todos modos.

Mei, sobresaltado por las emociones acumuladas, el roce sobre su ropa y la cálida voz del otro, decidió reaccionar. Claro, a su brusca manera. Se aferró al pecho del de lentes, empujándolo contra la pared más cercana y escondió su rostro en él, liberando un poco la tela del uniforme separando lentamente los dedos de ésta. El castaño dejó de lado la preocupación siendo sustituida completamente por la confusión. No se movió. Nada. Ni un músculo. Y eso incluía su boca.

-Kazuya…-balbuceó el rubio como niño sin hogar, aferrándose a él con desesperación y temor-Yo…necesito decirte algo- balbuceo. Por suerte su voz no se quebró pero no encontraba la fuerza para enfrentar su mirada. Lo haría…luego de la respuesta contraria.

-Si es con respecto a que tú hubieses hecho algo mejor que Furuya en el partido de hoy, paso ¡Siempre lo haces!-logró decir Miyuki riendo un poco para eliminar un poco la extraña tensión del momento- es lo de siempre, Mei. Y sabes qué responderé con eso.

-¡NO!-vociferó siendo amenazado por las lágrimas. Se sentía patético- No es eso…-musitó bajando el tono de voz- Tómame enserio, ¿Por qué nunca lo haces? ¿Por qué…?-.

-¿Mei?-.

-Kazuya…yo. Quiero que me veas. Que me tomes enserio ¡Nada de bromas! Aunque sea…por un momento- casi rogaba. No podía evitar sentirse vulnerable, no se parecía para nada al pitcher imponente sobre el montículo.

-Te escucharé.

No se apartó ni un milímetro. Cada parte de su ser pareció hervir por la adrenalina. Por el deseo. Por la sensación de tenerlo allí a esa distancia. Estaba tan cerca de decirlo. Tan cerca de él. La emoción de soltarlo todo lo corrompió como un fuerte choque de imanes con igual polaridad. Quiso sacudirse pero eso significaría soltarlo y ¡No! No lo haría. No ahora. Tenía el horrendo pensamiento de creer que el castaño saldría corriendo y todo quedaría atrás nuevamente. Pero estos eran sentimientos que no podría esconder más tiempo.

Kazuya contempló al pitcher. Parecía temeroso y excesivamente nervioso. Lo conocía de hace muchísimos años y jamás recordó verlo así. Casi…indefenso. Atascado. Se animó a levantar una mano y acariciar un poco los cabellos dorados del chico, como con gesto fraternal y preocupado. En respuesta, el otro alzó el rostro y clavó su mirada turquesa en los fuertes y abrasadores ojos del catcher, tomó la mano que yacía en sus mechones y la atrajo a sus labios para acariciarla dulcemente con ellos. Era tan cálido, tan suave. Si esa sensación le transmitía el pobre y superficial roce de sus dedos…no quería ni imaginar lo que sería llegar más allá con el castaño.

Sin previo aviso…Los pensamientos del rubio vagaron tiempo atrás. Cuando se conocieron.

 _Lo vio en el campo discutiendo con los demás del equipo. Oyó que lo llamaban engreído, genio de cuarta, catcher barato ¡Y no recordaba haberlo visto antes! Posiblemente el castaño era nuevo en el equipo y alardear con los senpais no era una opción válida y sensata. Al menos cuando estás en tus primeros días. En ese instante supo que el chico tenía agallas, había empezado con algo interesante en su persona. Se acercó al grupo alzando la cabeza demostrando un poco de "superioridad" (pues cómo no, era el Ace del equipo) y clavó la mirada en el chico. El de lentes esbozó una sonrisa bastante…molesta. Desafiante con un tinte de arrogancia leve. El rubio frunció el ceño mientras una venita se hinchaba en su sien._

 _-¿Y tú eres…?-preguntó el rubio._

 _-Miyuki Kazuya-respondió el castaño colocándose el guante de catcher en su mano izquierda._

 _El pitcher lo miró enarcando una ceja. Parecía algo así como una invitación. O peor…un mensaje de: "poco me importa lo que digas". Otra vena se hinchó._

 _-¿Tu eres ese pitcher arrogante y egocéntrico del que ellos hablaban?-espetó el nuevo esbozando otro tipo de sonrisa, más ensanchada y un poco "inocente". Obviamente señalando al grupo que lo rodeaba. Ellos, casi de inmediato, se exaltaron e intentaban hacerlo callar entre susurros._

 _No lo dejó pasar. Se acercó al castaño burlón y señaló su guante. Ignoró por completo a sus senpais y demás integrantes de su equipo._

 _-¿Catcher?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza- Bien, demuéstrame que puedes hacer. Éste equipo no es para cualquier catcher._

 _El muchacho sonrió con suficiencia._

 _-No te has presentado ¿Cómo voy a jugar con alguien que no sé el nombre?-._

 _-¡NARUMIYA MEI! Deberías conocerme-respondió con afán de zarandearlo ¿cómo no iba a saber quién era él?_

 _-Bueno, Narumiya-san. Éstos muchachos no me dejaban entrar al campo ¡decían que era molesto!-dijo con fingida pena._

 _-¡Estabas alardeando como si fueses la gran cosa, enano!-se quejó uno._

 _-Veremos si vales estar en el equipo. El entrenador debe haber cometido un grave error-escupió otro._

" _Con que él es el nuevo catcher que mencionó el viejo" pensó no dándole atención a la discusión._

 _-Veamos. Todos al campo-ordenó el rubio- vamos a ver si lo vale-si bien el rubio sabía que demostrarse superior a los senpais en primeros días no era una opción inteliente, por alguna razón ellos lo respetaban y a veces se sentían intimidados por él. O quizá por el entrenador._

 _El de lentes solo se encogió de hombros y fue a colocarse el equipo de catcher. Algo de él lo irritaba y, al mismo tiempo, le llamaba demasiado la atención. Era atrevido, audaz y temerario ¿acaso estaba loco o era un boca floja? Esperó a que todos se posicionaran y comenzó el juego._

 _Sabía las señales. Ponchó a tres de los cinco mejores bateadores (pues no había suficientes jugadores), hizo un pick off a primera. Sabía leer a los bateadores a la perfección. Bateó por puro instinto y deducción los lanzamientos del otro pitcher. Pero sobre todo y no menos importante…tenía una enorme confianza en él. Aunque haya sido la primera vez que jugaban juntos. Sintió que ese castaño podía hacer hasta lo imposible. Era un cofre lleno de misterios y eso le fascinó. Fue…todo a primera vista. Cada sensación, emoción, sentimientos. Todos y cada uno… revueltos._

-Te amo, Kazuya-se animó a decir- Siempre te he amado. Siempre he estado enamorado de ti-finalizó regresando se su burbuja del tiempo, recordando dónde estaba y con quién.

Se olvidó del miedo y suspiró demasiado aliviado como si de una patada le hubiesen quitado todo el peso de encima. Esperó la respuesta con palabras, pues temió enfrentar sus ojos y volvió a esconder el rostro en el pecho del otro. Aun no era el momento y ni siquiera su orgullo lo obligaba a mantener la cabeza en alto para enfrentar la realidad. Porque quizá volvería a ser rechazado y quería guardar esa cercanía y calor por más tiempo.

-Te amo-repitió con más firmeza.

El catcher dejó caer los brazos inertes a cada lado de su cuerpo. Estaba absorto y su cabeza que siempre procesaba y respondía con facilidad se quedó tiesa. Como si los engranajes necesitaran aceite para funcionar. Apretó los labios pero no dijo nada.

Aun.


End file.
